Zak Dingle
Zakariah Bartholomew "Zak" Dingle is a charcater in Emmerdale. He made his first appearance in the show in Episode 1914 (20th October 1994). Over the years Zak has had many dramas in his life to deal with and also thrown many fists and recently put his own son Cain Dingle in hospital in December 2011, which was revealed in January 2012 in the 'Who Attacked Cain' storyline. Zak is played by Steve Halliwell. Backstory Zakariah Bartholomew Dingle was born on the 19th January 1952 in Beckindale to Jedediah and Peg Dingle. In 1960 Jed left the family, leaving Peg and their children Shadrach, Albert, Zak, Caleb, Ezra and Zebediah fending for themselves. Peg said Jed had died. In the 1970s Zak met Nellie Lynch and they married in 1973 after their first son Francis "Butch" Dingle was born. Another child, Ben followed in March 1974. At the same time as Ben's birth, Zak had an affair with his brother Shadrach's wife Faith Dingle in early 1974 and a son Cain was born on the 30th November 1974. Zak never knew he was Cain's real father for many years and Shadrach bought his nephew up as his own, not realising the truth. Zak and Nellie had two futher children, Sam in 1977 and Tina in 1978. Zak was once the Bare Knuckle Champion of the Dales. 1994-2011 Zak was first seen when he had a bare knuckle fight with Ned Glover. His son Ben had been seen in August then Butch at the end of that month. Tina Dingle, his daughter was then seen later that year. By 1995 the Dingle family dominated the show and Zak and his clan upset and annoyed the villagers, from Frank Tate to Alan Turner. 2012- In January 2012, Zak confessed to son Cain that he was his attacker. Since then Zak has gone into a strange mood and has been drinking quite a bit and disappearing for the odd day or two without telling any of his family. In March 2012 he took grandson Samson to a hide in the woods and drunk alcohol in front of him. Sam was not happy with his father when the truth outed. In recent months Zak has deteriorated into depression and in April 2012 had a panic attack in the Woolpack. This is due to his guilt over attacking Cain and how he feels he is a failure in life. Zak was later admitted to a mental hospital and discharged himself soon after but later asked to be readmitted. Two loan sharks are after him for £8200 they lent him. Lisa and Charity have paid them a bit of the money. Zak is still recovering in hospital. Memorable info Family Father Jedediah Dingle Mother Peg Dingle Siblings Albert Dingle, Shadrach Dingle, Ezra Dingle, Zebediah Dingle Grandfathers Jonah Dingle Grandmothers Mrs Dingle Spouse Nellie Dingle (1972-1996), Lisa Dingle (1998-) Children Butch Dingle, Ben Dingle, Cain Dingle, Tina Dingle, Sam Dingle Grandchildren Debbie Dingle, Samson Dingle, Kyle Wyatt Great grandchildren Sarah Sugden Jnr., Jack Sugden II First cousins Obediah Dingle Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1994. Category:Dingle family. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Farmers. Category:1952 births. Category:1973 marriages. Category:1998 marriages. Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage.